Sogdianite
Sogdianite is the fusion of Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst, and Ice, created by GemCrust. She replaced Pruskite as their fusion. Appearance Sogdianite appears almost like a thinner version of Sugilite. She has a plump face along with an upturned curved nose. She has a round transparent free speech magenta visor which covers her 7 fuchsia pink eyes,http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/155105973327/ the middle and first pair being the largest while the bottom ones being thin. She also has violet skin. Sogdianite has seance rounded shoulder pads and an off-white V-neck top, which the collar is two separate colors, the left being violet blue and the right being light magenta. Underneath the top is a Martinique crop top which the underpart is jagged to be shaped into a four-pointed star. She has hot purple leggings and violet star cutouts on them. She has different colored boots, the right one being deep magenta, and the left one being royal purple. Sogdianite has three pairs of arms and instead of gloves, she has cuffs each being seance. Her hair is less wild and rose-colored, and it is also put in a ponytail and shaped like a five-pointed star. Personality Ice mellows out Sugilite's personality, making Sogdianite more calm and cheerful;http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/148408280782/ she is much more level headed than Sugilite and not as self-centered.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/149163365852/ Sogdianite can't maintain herself for too long, even if Ice, Amethyst, and Garnet get along with one another.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/159162316822/ Abilities Sogdianite possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Pearl, they form Rainbow Fluorite. * When fused with Pearl and Heliodor, they form Titanite. * When fused with Pearl and Peridot, they form Galaxite. * When fused with Pearl and Rose Quartz, they form Gaia Stone (formerly Blue Aura Quartz). * When fused with Pearl and Steven Universe, they form Gaia Stone. * When fused with Pearl, Peridot, Rose Quartz, Jasper, and Lapis Lazuli, they form Neptunite. * When fused with Pearl, Peridot, Rose Quartz, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Chrome Diopside, and Coral, they form Champagne Aura Quartz. * When fused with Pearl, Peridot, Rose Quartz, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Marshallsussmanite, and Emerald, they form Cadmoindite. Skillset * Flail Proficiency: Sogdianite can combine Amethyst's whip and Garnet's gauntlets to form a enormous flail. ** Whip Proficiency: She can fight using Amethyst's whip. ** Gauntlet Proficiency: She can fight using Garnet's gauntlets. Unique Abilities * Cryokinesis: Sogdianite has control over Ice's and Sapphire's ability to control and create ice and snow. Gemology Gemstone Information * Sogdianite is an extremely rare mineral, suitable for cabochons. * The color is striking and the material is hard enough to take a good polish. * It is usually mixed with other minerals, so its hardness can vary from sample to sample. * Chemical analysis may be required to differentiate sogdianite from sugilite, but the latter is far more abundant. * Sogdianite is named after Sogdiana, an ancient Central Asian state. * Sogdianite originates from Tajikistan, and the color is an intense violet. Gemstones Gallery IMG 0713.PNG|Size comparison to Laguna Agate and Alexandrite. Lil sogi.PNG|Sogdianite's size comparison with her component Gems. References Category:Amethyst Fusions Category:Ice Fusions Category:Sapphire Fusions Category:Ruby Fusions Category:Quadruple Fusions Category:Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Garnet Fusions Category:A to Z